Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
NOTE: This is the '''main Peter Parker / Spider-Man from the main universe' in the film, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-verse. If you want to see the Peter Parker / Spider-Man from Miles Morales' universe in the same film, click this page.'' Peter B. Parker is the titular deuteragonist of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is one of the Spider-People pulled out of his universe by the Kingpin, using his Super Collider. Peter is voiced by Jake Johnson, who also voiced Grouchy Smurf in Smurfs: The Lost Village and played Lowery Cruthers in Jurassic World and Chris Vail in The Mummy. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Peter B. Parker's life followed a similar trajectory to that of the Peter Parker from Miles' world. Being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle Ben to a crime he didn't stop, he operated as Spider-Man for 22 years and married Mary Jane Watson. However, divergences occurred sometime after this. His aunt May passed away and after making a bad investment in a Spider-Man-themed restaurant, he ended up broke. When Mary Jane told him she wanted to have children, Peter was terrified, due to the dangers posed because of him being Spider-Man could threaten a possible family, causing him to reject her request. Their shared grief devastated them both, and as their marriage fell apart, Peter reluctantly and begrudgingly divorced her, further breaking her heart. Heartbroken as well, Peter once again moved into a cheap apartment. Despite occasionally wallowing in grief, Peter stuck to his responsibilities and continued his job as a superhero, despite becoming severely tired and jaded at it. He eventually put on some weight due to binge eating pizza a lot. One day after work, in his apartment, the Kingpin of a different dimension activated the Super Collider, a machine that could open portals to other dimensions. During a battle with the Green Goblin of that dimension, the alternate Spider-Man was thrust into the energies of the Collider, and his molecules ended up causing the Collider to hone in on the older Peter's universe, opening a portal in his bedroom. Pulled into the portal, Peter was transported into an alternate Earth, smacking face first into a screen. He discovered his counterpart from this dimension was younger, blonde-haired, and had recently been murdered by the Kingpin. Overwhelmed by the strange events, Peter secretly watched his counterpart's funeral and resolved to return to his own dimension. He eventually came across a graveyard, finding a young boy named Miles Morales, who had recently been bitten by another spider and had received similar powers. As Miles was voicing his troubles to the deceased Peter's grave, the older Peter approached him, but spooked Miles, causing him to accidentally electrocute Peter with his newfound Venom blast, knocking him out. Miles was surprised that the man resembled the deceased hero he'd watched die, but was interrupted by two police officers who spotted him trespassing. Miles attempted to flee, but due to having accidentally been webbed by Peter, ended up dragging the unconscious man with him. Getting webbed to a monorail, Miles and Peter were hurled throughout Manhattan, before finally coming to a stop. Upon finally regaining consciousness, the older Peter found himself tied to a punching bag, realizing Miles was like him. Miles questioned Peter, asking why he wasn't dead, blonde, and was slightly fat, which annoyed Peter. However, after guessing he was from another dimension, Peter explained the quantum theory, and Miles told him that he'd promised the deceased Peter that he'd destroy the Collider before it caused further damage to the multiverse. Peter at first refused but gave Miles his first lesson "Don't watch the mouth, watch the hands". After escaping, Peter claims he only wanted to return to his own dimension. However, as he is in a foreign universe, his atoms are very slowly, but painfully deteriorating, causing him to "glitch" painfully. Miles is frustrated at Peter's uncaring attitude towards the crisis, but eventually Peter relents to his urging and agrees to help Miles. Peter takes Miles to the advanced technology and research company Alchemax in order to download information about the particle collider. Peter has Miles stay back, though the latter sees Kingpin arrive. Refusing to let him kill another Spider-Man, Miles infiltrates the area and tells Peter that he won't stay idle and let another version of him die. This leaves Peter touched and they are soon found by Dr. Olivia Octavius. The doctor turns out to be the super villain known as Doctor Octopus. As they attempted to escape, they were assisted and rescued by Gwen Stacy another universe displaced spider hero with the name Spider-Woman. Making their way to the May Parker of Miles world she introduced them to Spider-Noir, a version of Peter Parker from the 1930s, Peni Parker and her robot armor SP//DR are from an alternate future, and Spider-Ham, a version of Peter Parker as a pig. The group then discusses how they are going to shut down the Collider and get back to their own universes as they will eventually “glitch out” and die if they stay in Miles world for to long. Miles opts to be the one who will stay behind and shut the Collider off. While Peter and Gwen show faith in Miles abilities the others are not sure Miles is ready and when they try to test him the pressure overwhelms Miles and he leaves. Later at May's house, Peter defends Miles to the others before the latter frantically run in and tells them that his uncle Aaron is revealed the Prowler and tried to kill him. Peter comforts him while Gwen asks if he was followed but Miles doesn't know. However, Peter and the others are attacked by Kingpin, Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion when they followed Miles to their location. A fight ensues, with Peter holding off Prowler and tells Miles to run with the drive. The brawl ends when Miles' uncle is shot and fatally wounded by Kingpin when he refuses to kill Miles. Peter, who witnessed the act, knocks away Kinpin and encourages Miles to escape, which he does. At Miles' school in his room, Peter and the others try to comfort and console Miles by bringing up their loss. Peter reveals that he loss his uncle Ben and tells Miles that he has decided to be the one who will deactivate the Collider and stay behind even though it will result in his death. Overpowering Miles, Peter tells he's not ready and that to be a hero he has to take "a leap of fate". Taking the USB drive that will shut down the Collider from Miles, Peter then webs him to a seat to keep him safe and out of the way while the others go to the Collider. Infiltrating the base they are confronted by the Kingpin and his henchmen again. Peter is overpowered by Doc Ock but Miles arrives having escaped and manages to help Peter with his mastered powers. Peter, Miles, and Gwen work together to defeat Olivia Octavious before she is hit by a truck from the colliding universes. Miles then shows Peter he also mastered his lesson watching the hands after stealing the drive from him. Once Miles gains control of the Collider, he uses it to send the others home with Peter being the last. Just as Miles and Peter are about to part ways, Kingpin arrives and is enraged at his ruined plans. Peter tries to hold off Fisk and tells Miles to shut off the machine. However, Miles refuses and overpowers by using the same move Peter used on him and assures Peter that he will be fine and encourages him to fix things with Mary Jane. Peter agrees, as he is dropped in the beam Peter notes on how he proud and impressed he is by Miles' growth as Spider-Man. Returning to his own universe, a now confident Peter knocks on Mary Jane's door, with flowers determined to try and fix their relationship. Personality Having been Spider-Man for over 20 years, with various setbacks in his life, Peter is left emotionally crippled and jaded as a result. He apparently copes with his problems with excessive eating as he put on some noticeable weight. Still, while initially reluctant, Peter still decides to take the young Miles Morales under his wing to teach him how to be a good Spider-Man. As Peter told Miles, being Spider-Man is not something that comes easy, but is rather something that comes from abandoning doubt and taking a leap of faith. This shows that despite all his setbacks, he is still as selfless in his "superhero work", willing to accept the responsibilities to the point of sacrifice himself to the sake for others. Appearance Peter has been Spider-man over 20 years and appears to be roughly into his late 30s and has gained a gut after his divorce with Mary Jane, but is still slightly muscular. His brown hair has started graying. Trivia * Peter dislikes the phrase "With great power, comes great responsibility", as seen when he stopped Miles from completing it. * Peter swore sweat pants with his costume, though after finding his counterpart's base, he appears to have changed costumes. * Peter comes from a universe that is twelve years ahead of Miles'. Gallery Navigation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Reporters Category:Vigilante Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Nihilistic Category:Paranoid Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mischievous Category:Theatrical Heroes